ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tough Little Ship
For past discussions, see my archive. Calendar Date Pages FYI, the calendar day thing has changed. Again. Just use the straight date page now rather than the template page (ie, 1 June vs Template:1 June. -- Sulfur 15:27, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Terms from cut scenes I've noticed that you have been creating articles about things like Luta, carnat and several more that do appear in the scripts but where ultimately cut from the episodes or not even shot. As with the USS Garuda, these articles shouldn't be created and have to be deleted. Brief information could be put into background material of the relevant episodes but we cannot create whole pages for those things. Also, I'm assuming you are using the scripts alone to create and expand articles, without consulting the actual episodes? That will also create a number of errors, so the episodes should always be checked. One example from : in the script, Lupaza says "scanning team", but in the realized dialogue, the actress, a little out of breath says "scanning machine". Maybe she got it wrong or the script was changed during filming, but we should always only create and expand articles with information from the filmed episodes, not the scripts. --Jörg 14:22, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Thumb + PX size Please note that when adding an image to a page with 'thumb', you do not need to put in a px size (ie '200px'). In fact, it is strongly recommended that you do not put in the px size on these images except on "list of" type pages (where '150px' should be used). Thanks a bunch! -- Sulfur 13:59, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :I'd like to bring this bit up again... Just as a reminder that the px size should not be used on images in articles, such as your recent addition to Bajoran wormhole. Thanks! -- Sulfur 13:09, 26 April 2007 (UTC) link context In Real world articles, the sentence airs on Sky One in the United Kingdom" should not link United Kingdom. "United Kingdom" refers to the actul United Kingdom, it shouldn't be linked to the fictional Trek United Kingdom. Links should be in context, if it is obvious enough, like television, just dont link it. If it needs some explaination, link to Wikipedia. --Bp 19:05, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Real world POV Greetings! Just as a note, please make sure to include the tag on articles pertaining to real world aspects (such as voice actors). Also, make sure to use the new eplk/filmlk format ( (Which shows Star Trek: Generations) and / . Thanks! :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:06, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Administrator Hello. I was just wondering how one becomes an administrator. Thanks. The X-Files Wiki Hi. Are you still interested in helping out with The X-Files Wiki? The site still needs a lot of work and any assistance you could provide would be much appreciated! --Defiant 14:07, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :A reply would also be greatly appreciated! --Defiant 12:17, 9 July 2008 (UTC) The Magnificent Seven comment Hi! I was just wondering about this comment. Do you remember the source for this? – Tom 02:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC)